


Story of our life

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The evolution of Louis and Harry's relationship





	1. Nervous wreck

Louis Tomlinson

 

I smile give Hannah a small smile. On the outside I look fine but on the inside I am having a major panic attack. What if I don't make it through? What happens then. "Louis you'll be great " Hannah says smiling at me "you'll make it through!". I smile at her and kiss her. "Thanks Han you're amazing " I say smiling. Hannah blushes and I love it when she blushes. I guess she makes me feel a lot bit calmer but it is still not helping. "I'm going to go to the toilet " I say smiling at Hannah. She kisses me on the cheek before I head to the toilet. 

I step in and go to the urinal furthest away from the door. I unzip my pants and do my business when I see someone's pee land on my shoe. "Oops!" The guy next to me says. I look at him and smile. "Hi" I say smiling at the young guy. Oh he's definitely going to make it through. He definitely looks like on of those guys who are just born to be famous. I should probably get a picture with him so I can show it to people  when he gets super famous and brag about knowing him before he was famous. I zip my pants up and the boy next to me does the same. "I'm Louis by the way" I say smiling "Louis Tomlinson". "Harry Styles" The guy says smiling at me. "Nice you're definitely going to make it through if not even win the X-Factor!" I say smiling at Harry. "Thanks!" He says smiling at me. "Oh can I get a picture with you?" I ask smiling at him. "At the toilet?" Harry asks raising his eyebrows. "Yeah why not?" I ask smiling "so I can show it to people when you're super famous and tell them that I knew you before you became super famous!". I take out my phone and Harry grabs it. He takes a picture of us. "Thanks!" I say smiling. "No problem!" Harry says smiling at me "And I'm sure you'll make it through too. I've heard you singing you're amazing." He's really nice and I'd like to tell him that he's amazing too but I've never noticed him up until now. "Thanks but uh we should probably head back before we miss our names!" I say smiling at Harry. "Ok" Harry says smiling. "We could hang out afterwards if you'd like though I bet my girlfriend would think you're a pretty cool person too!" I say smiling at Harry. 

"Oh you have a girlfriend?" Harry asks sounding surprised.  "Yeah she's amazing" I say smiling. "That's nice and yeah of course I'd love to hang out with you guys after." Harry says smiling at me. I nod smiling. We then get out of the toilets and I lead Harry to where Hannah and my mum are standing. "Hey guys, I found this guy in the toilets, he seems really cool!" I say smiling. Mum and Hannah turn around and smile at Harry. "Hi I'm Harry" Harry says smiling at my mum and Hannah. "Hi I'm Johannah. I'm Lou's mum!" Mum says smiling at Harry. "I'm Hannah!" Hannah says smiling at Harry too. Then mum decides to embarrass me by pinching Harry's cheeks. "Mum" I say quite embarrassed. "Sorry I won't continue embarrassing you in front of your friend!" Mum says smiling at me. The three of us talk for a while before Harry's name is called. He goes on stage. Then it's my turn and at do my best but I don't get through. And it hurts. It hurts so much. I wanted this so much. Once I reach the backstage mum hugs me and Hannah kisses me. "I'm so sorry Lou" Hannah says smiling at me weakly. I know she's trying to help but it's not helping. I tell her to go home and that I'll call her later. She kisses me goodbye before leaving. I'm so ready to leave here now that I didn't make it through but then a a staff tells me and 4 other boys which include Harry, this Zayn... I think that's his name, Liam and Niall and 4 of the girls that didn't get through , that the judges are calling us back on the stage and I don't understand why they would cause us this pain again. 

But we go back on the stage. Maybe because we're so desperate to not have to leave, maybe we're so desperate for a second chance. But we're standing there. Waiting for something good to be said. Desperate for something good to happen. "Hello" Nicole tells us smiling. "Hi" we all say smiling. This is so hard.  "I know judging by some of your faces that  this is really hard."Nicole says.We all nod smiling. "We've thought long and hard about it and we've thought of each of you as individuals, and we just feel that you're to talented to let go of. We think it would be a great idea to have two separate groups" Nicole says. "We've decided put you both through."Simon says. Then everyone starts crying and jumping into each other's arms. And I just met Harry but I'm jumping into his arms. And then I hug the rest of the lads and everything is perfect. 


	2. Narry Bromance

Harry Styles

I am pretty nervous. I told mum I'd be fine with her already going to her seat but I'm kinda freaking out. I take out my phone and see if Felicity has texted me "good luck!" Or at least a kissy face but we haven't talked in a week and that's something adding up to my worries. I decide I need to go and get some cold water on my face before my name gets called and I have to sing and then wait to hear if I'm getting through. So I walk to the toilet and go to the second furthest urinal from the door. A few seconds later another guy walks in. He uses the urinal next to mine. I take a look at him and damn he isn't bad looking! And I just need to embarrass myself because I actually pee on his shoe. "Oops!" I squeak. Good looking guy closes his pants and looks up at me. He smiles and I smile back. "Hi!" He says smiling. I just smile like an idiot. "I'm Louis by the way" he says smiling "Louis Tomlinson". "Harry Styles" I say. "Nice you're definitely going to make it through if not even win the X-Factor!" Louis  says smiling at me. "Thanks!" I say smiling at him. "Oh can I get a picture with you?" He asks smiling at him. "At the toilet?" I ask raising my eyebrows. "Yeah why not?" Louis asks smiling "so I can show it to people when you're super famous and tell them that I knew you before you became super famous!". He takes out his phone and I grab it. I take a picture of us. "Thanks!" He say smiling. "No problem!" I say smiling at him "And I'm sure you'll make it through too. I've heard you singing you're amazing."                                             

"Thanks but uh we should probably head back before we miss our names!" Louis  says smiling at me. "Ok" I say smiling. "We could hang out afterwards if you'd like though I bet my girlfriend would think you're a pretty cool person too!" Louis says smiling at me.He has a girlfriend of course. Of course he has a girlfriend. And here I thought there was something about him that made me think I maybe had a chance. "Oh you have a girlfriend?" I ask p surprised. "Yeah she's amazing" Louis  says smiling. "That's nice and yeah of course I'd love to hang out with you guys after." I say smiling at him. I nod smiling. We then get out of the toilets and he leads me to where a pretty girl  and a woman I'm guessing is his  mum are standing. "Hey guys, I found this guy in the toilets, he seems really cool!" Louis says smiling.  His mum and the girl turn around and smile at me. "Hi I'm Harry" I say smiling at his mum and the girl. "Hi I'm Johannah. I'm Lou's mum!" His mum says smiling at me. "I'm Hannah!" the pretty girl  says smiling at me too.  She's probably the  girlfriend.Then his mum decides to pinch my cheeks. "Mum" Louis says sounding  quite embarrassed. "Sorry I won't continue embarrassing you in front of your friend!" his mum says smiling at me. We talk for a while before it's my turn to go on stage. Afterwards it's Louis' turn and...unfortunately none of us make it through. I want to go but a staff member tells us that 9 of us are being called up on stage. 

Nicole Scherzinger tells us that they decided to make two groups a girl band and a boy band. And Simon Cowell then tells us that we've made it through as groups. And I'm so happy. And Louis actually jumps into my arms and...then it happens. That feeling in my chest like my heart is going to explode. I like him. But he's straight and he has a girlfriend. To make matters worse the boys have to spend the night at my house and we have to come up with a band name. We drive for a while to get to my house and once at home mum prepares the attic for us. Then she goes downstairs to tell us that the attic is ready for us to stay in. "Hey boys!" Mum says smiling at us "the attic upstairs is ready, I put mattresses up there but I could only find 4 so two of you are going to have to share one."I smile and nod. "You're Harry right?" The Niall guy says smiling at me. His Irish accent is pretty cute and I bet he'd make a good best friend. Plus he would be a good distraction from Louis Tomlinson who has a freaking boyfriend. "Yeah" I say smiling at Niall. "Do you mind sharing a mattress with me?" Niall asks smiling at me. I nod. "Sure!" I say smiling at Niall. Niall smiles at me and even though Niall is probably also super duper heterosexual a minor flirt wouldn't be the end of the world. "Not at all, usually I would probably mind but you're cute so." I say winking at him.  _ **Great Haz, you have wonderful taste in guys but they all end up being heterosexual and you suck at flirting!**_ Niall smiles me and winks at me too. "You're cuter" Niall says smiling at me. I chuckle and blush. Louis coughs and I'm hoping it's out of jealousy but I know it's not. He just finds all this awkward in front of the other boys. 

"So what do you guys want to do?" I ask smiling. "I don't know, you're the man of the house curly!" Louis says smiling at me and ruffling my hair. Curly. He gave me a nickname. Holy shit I've got it bad. I'm freaking out over a nickname! I chuckle "oh you guys like singing right? We could do Karaoke!" I say smiling. We all look at each other and the other boys nod smiling. "Sure Karaoke lets do it!" Niall says smiling at me. "Babe will you sing a duet with me?" Niall asks me smiling at me. I chuckle and blush. "Babe already? Wow this is moving really quickly!" I say smiling. "Duh! We're so in love!" Niall says in his adorable Irish accent. But it's not a "god damnit,end my life, he's gorgeous, I think I like him" kind of voice like Louis but it's cute and damn I've got it bad. "I'd love to do a duet with you my darling angel!" I say smiling at Niall. I lead the guys up to the attic and turn on the tv. I set up the Karaoke and then it's Niall and I's turn to pick a song. We end up choosing Total eclipse of the heart. "Turnaround" Niall sings smiling at me "every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round" I sing looking into Niall's eyes,   
"Turnaround" Niall sings again smiling at me. "every now and then I get a little bit tired  
Of listening to the sound of my tears"I sing now subtly looking in Louis ' direction   
"Turnaround" Niall sings with so much emotion. "every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by" I sing my eyes tearing up a little.   
Niall and I sing. And we sound really good. Once we end the song everyone including Louis clap loudly. "That was fantastic Hazza I still don't know how you didn't get throug as an individual" Louis says smiling at me. Hazza? Ugh god I have to get over him before it's too late, which it probably already is. "Thanks" I say smiling at Louis. "With you we've definitely got this!" Louis says smiling at me. God damnit it's too late. "Hey we exist to you know!" Liam says frowning at Lou. "Sorry mate yeah I bet you're pretty good too!" Louis says smiling at Liam. 

We do Karaoke for a while. Niall and I continue flirting all through the night. Before I know it we're all lying in our mattresses, all of us already asleep. Except for Niall and I. "We don't have a name yet" I say frowning. "It's ok we still have till tomorrow" Niall says smiling at me. "I guess" I say smiling at Niall. For a while we just lay there smiling at each other. "Hey can I ask you something?" Niall asks me smiling. "Yeah sure why not?" I ask smiling at Niall. "Are you straight?" Niall asks me smiling. I stifle a laugh and shake my head. "Definitely not!" I say shaking my head no. "Are you gay?" Niall asks me smiling. "I'm Queer" I say smiling. Niall nods smiling. And then he does something unexpected. Well maybe not unexpected after our flirting the entire time. He kisses me and I can't help but kiss him back. But I don't feel like my heart is going to explode. I don't like Niall. I mean I do, I love Niall already after knowing for a short time. I love him just not in that way. After a minute of kissing we pull away. We both begin laughing. "I'm sorry I don't like you like that" We both whisper at the same time. "Yup I'm straight!" Niall says smiling. I chuckle and shake my head. "And I'm...I have a gigantic crush on a guy with a girlfriend" I say smiling. Fuck I'm a guy with a girlfriend. I just cheated on Felicity. Shit. But then it's not like I haven't been doing that forever already. "Shoot I'm a guy with a girlfriend" I say frowning. "Well crap mate what are you going to do?" Niall asks me smiling. I shake my head chuckling. "No idea" I say smiling at him. "Oh well I guess we'll see tomorrow ?" Niall asks me smiling. I nod smiling at him. 

Then I think about the band.                                                                                            "I hope we all go in one direction even after the X-Factor. I hope we stay together as a band" I say smiling. "Hey that's not such a bad band name!" Niall says smiling at me. I nod smiling. Then we wake up the other boys and tell them about my band name idea. And they agree that it's a good idea. Then we all go back to bed. The next day we go back to the X-Factor and tell Simon. 


End file.
